The MUGEN Database
Welcome to the MUGEN Database! The MUGEN Database is a wiki about the customizable 2D fighting game engine, M.U.G.E.N. There have been since September 2005. The MUGEN Database aims to document characters, stages, etc. for use with the M.U.G.E.N fighting game engine, as well as gameplay mechanics and terminology. Since this is a wiki, you are free to add and change information on M.U.G.E.N here. WARNING: M.U.G.E.N is a 2D fighting game engine that supports user made content, and as a result some content is not appropriate for underage people. With a layout change under way, the MUGEN Database is currently undergoing some changes. Because of this, it is very likely that certain aspects of the site will look inconsistent with other parts of the same type, or might not make sense. Please bear with us as we try to fully implement this new layout, or perhaps you could lend us a hand! If you're creating a new article, do not use the old layout! It will be deleted, as we are focusing on transferring all the character articles over. Please use the new layout! *Remember to read the rules! *Remember to read the Wikia Chat rules! *When you create a page, follow the (currently incomplete) manual of style, or just simply go to this article about the structure of a character article. Just in case you're stuck on how to create a page, please take a look at our article tutorials or any of our featured articles. *Stages are just as important as characters when it comes to M.U.G.E.N, and so are the articles about them. Go to this article to see how the general layout goes. *Know anything about a character? Well, there's some pages that need work, while have yet to be created. *Is there perhaps an article that you feel should be featured? Go here to nominate it, though be sure it follows these guidelines! If an article you want to be featured is already nominated, vote for it! *Create a page! Fill in the respective box of the type of article you want to make and you're set! Be aware that the article templates provided by these boxes are as bare-bones as possible; only the required content is present. For character articles: preload=Template:Preload-CreateCharacterPage For character version articles: preload=Template:Preload-CreateCharacterVersionPage For stage articles: preload=Template:Preload-CreateStagePage *23 July 2015: A Wikia account is now required for editing on this wiki. *04 March 2015: We're having another chatmod election! *19 November 2014: Belated news: A New Forum! *10 October 2014: Something big might be happening to this wiki! Have your say! *03 September 2014: Ever wanted to know how to rip multi-layered animations? *03 August 2014: That's right... We're having a chatmod election. *01 August 2014: A possible switch for the chat feature. *27 April 2014: And so it comes to an end. *02 April 2014: It's time for another poll. *01 September 2013: The poll has ended and the victor has been crowned! *06 August 2013: Changes may be made to character articles. It is your decision that decides what happens! *31 July 2013: Design a chat emotion! *26 January 2013: Test your bonus game skill! *26 August 2012: What OS do you use? Vote Now! *22 August 2012: Survival Leaderboard! *05 January 2012: Introducing...The Wikia Chat feature! *20 September 2011: How to add to a template! *19 September 2011: How to make infoboxes for stages. Please switch to Oasis to see this widget. WinMUGEN.png MUGENnew.png Vsstage.png TheBornimen.png Mov_stage_image.png LightossHakureiShrine.png Magus_castle_stage_image.png ANDHERECOMZPIKA.png Catherine_Size_Comparison.png Goku+HomervsPeter+KFM.png See more > Category: MUGEN Database __NOEDITSECTION__